


Rain and Kisses

by BurntGayPotato



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Dirty Jokes, F/F, Gay John Laurens, I got bored sorry, I love writing in Maria's POV, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Maria's POV, Pansexual Eliza, Rain, T becuase of language, Taco Bell, lesbian maria reynolds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 01:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18681781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntGayPotato/pseuds/BurntGayPotato
Summary: Coming home from Taco Bell date night, and Marliza gets caught in the rain. Minor lams. VERY minor lams.





	Rain and Kisses

I pulled my red and black flannel jacket off my arms and tossed it over Eliza’s shoulders as the wind became harsher and the rain became colder. She and I were walking back from our fast food restaurant trip (because we are both broke and I'm lazy), and it had started to downpour. I hate rain so much. My usually curly hair flattened against my scalp and clung to my neck constantly dripping down my back. Like I said, I. Hate. Rain.  _ And _ we forgot to bring umbrellas. Yay us.

Eliza however, seemed to be having a grand time. She wore shiny black ankle boots along with a baby blue tank top and jean shorts to match. She grinned broadly and splashed in every puddle on the sidewalk. I rolled my eyes at her childish behavior, but this was Eliza we were talking about. She lives by the phrase,  _ Be a child while the will is in your soul. _ I don't think the child is ever leaving her soul. 

I love her though, and I don't tell her to stop like I would if it were Alexander jumping about in puddles and soaking his clothing. (Actually, it’d be pretty scary if Alex were acting this way).

“Maria!” Eliza giggled. “Hurry up slowpoke!” I’ll admit I was dragging my feet a little. I said this earlier I think, but I don't like the rain.

“I’m hurrying, I'm hurrying!” I assure her. “You’re gonna catch a cold Eliza.” I jog for a moment to catch up with her, and tuck a lock of wet black hair behind her ear so I can kiss her cheek. She continues to act like a six year old the whole way back home, and I’ll admit, I grew used to it. The act was pretty adorable. Soon, I was hopping about with Eliza. What can I say? Her cheerfulness is contagious.

As we approach the apartment, I wring out my dripping brown hair and fling open the door dramatically. 

“JOOOOHN!” I yell through the room. “AND ALEX, I GUESS. WE’RE BACK AND WETTER THAN EVER!” I hear a yelp of laughter that belongs to Alex and a second shout that belongs to John.

“WETTER THAN EVER? DAMN, WAS THE DATE THAT STEAMY? YOU ONLY WENT TO TACO BELL!”

I feel my face get uncomfortably warm. Oh my god, I walked right into that.

“IT’S RAINING DUMBASS.” I screech

“Oh.” John pokes his head out the doorway of his and Alex’s bedroom. “Wow, you really are soaked.” 

“Thanks for noticing.” Eliza grins. I can't tell if she’s being sarcastic.

**Author's Note:**

> and then they changed and were dry and went to sleep the end idk how to end this lmao so i ended it with Elizaaaa.  
> thanks for reading my odd writing y'all.


End file.
